!SEQUENCE LISTINGAsp-Pro-Asp-Gln-Arg-Asp;SEQ ID NO:1 Gly-Asp-Leu-Glu-Ser-Phe;SEQ ID NO:2 Glu-Tyr-Asp-Ser-Cys.SEQ ID NO:3
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peptide. In particular, the present invention relates to a peptide with high binding sensitivity and strong binding affinity that is suitable for amine examination. The present invention also relates to a method and apparatus for detecting amine using the peptide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Olfactory proteins are present on the nasal mucosa of mammal olfactory organs. When an olfactory protein reacts with an odorant molecule, a signal is generated, passed through a cascade of biochemical reactions, and delivered to the sensory area in the brain, where the smell is recognized. An olfactory protein has different binding sites for different odorant molecules. A binding site has a unique amino acid sequence that forms a unique three dimensional structure (tertiary structure) to bind the specific odorant molecule. Based on this theory, it is assumed that different amino acid sequences bind to different odorant molecules or odorant compounds with various affinity. The present invention uses various peptides as the receptor of a sensor to examine the amine content of a sample.